Automobile hood covers known as “bras” are a common automobile accessory. The expensive finish on cars is very vulnerable to damage by the elements and foreign objects when driving, particularly at higher speeds. Hood cover “bras” protect the hood and front of the vehicle from damages, from bugs, stones and other debris, as well as, hide paint chips, scratches, and dings. These covers are also used to protect a parked car's finish from deterioration caused by harsh sunlight, dust, snow, rain, tree sap, bird droppings and the like. Hood covers and bras can also enhance the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle.
There is a considerable amount art relating to general protective coverings for cars. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,908 is an example of a protective covering for parked automobiles that covers the automobile upper surfaces, together with extendible flaps which cover the sides of the automobile. The covering is mounted so as to permit air space between the covering and the top and sides of the automobile, and fastens to the automobile body by means of magnetic strips fastened to the covering, and to straps fastened to the covering. This is distinguishable from the present invention because the covering covers the entire car as opposed to just a part of the car, and doesn't suggest incorporating other structures as with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,218 discloses a halter type protective cover that is constructed to fit snugly over the front part of the hood and front fenders of a car to protect the finish from dirt, bug stains, road grime, tar, flying particles, stones and similar damaging materials. It is constructed to fasten to the vents in the top of the hood and by means of novel spring clamps to the edges of the front fenders and bumper and is especially adapted for sports and imported cars. This invention is distinguishable because it only covers the front part of the hood, as compared to the present invention which covers the rear part of the car and incorporates other structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,546 discloses a front end shield provided for a car which is rigid and has a peripheral soft resilient tube mounted around the underside to space the planar part of the shield from the surface of the vehicle, there being a pair of headlight covers attached to the retractable headlight mechanisms to complete front end coverage, the shield being made either as a single piece or in two halves to permit easy storage. This invention is distinguishable from the present invention which covers the rear part of the car and incorporates other structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,234 discloses a length adjustable, trunk stowable protective car cover device is formed from an elongated sheet of flexible weatherproof material having a front end portion releasably connectable to the front end of an automobile, a longitudinally intermediate portion adapted to overlie and shield essentially the entire upper side surface of the automobile, and a rear end portion adapted to extend into the trunk between the rear trunk lid edge and the opposing trunk wall portion which it closes against. This patent is distinguishable from the present invention because it covers the entire car, as opposed to the present invention which covers the rear part of the car and incorporates other structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,324 discloses a protective cover for vehicles is disclosed, wherein a flexible material having a magnetic base portion with a resilient top portion laminated thereto is cut in segments to conform to a portion of an exterior body surface of a vehicle. More than one segment is placed adjacent to each other in side by side relation to provide a protective cover for a vehicle. The vehicle may be any known type of vehicle, and the protective cover may be cut to cover any portion of the vehicle where protection is desired. This patent is distinguishable from the present invention because the current invention is designed solely for the purpose of covering a rear part of the car and incorporates other structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,547 discloses a scratch resistor for a vehicle having a front shield and a rear shield. The front shield is carried by a vehicle and covers at least in part a front portion of the vehicle. The rear shield is carried by the vehicle and covers at least in part a rear portion of the vehicle. This patent is distinguishable from the present invention because it is adaptable to cover the entire car, as opposed to the present invention which covers a rear part of the car and incorporates other structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,849 discloses for example “An automobile communication system is provided for communicating with others by displaying operator selected or input messages on a display mounted in the rear window of a vehicle. The operator may select messages on a keypad or by voice commands received by a microphone mounted in the vehicle. The system may include predetermined messages and may be programmed to include additional messages for display.” This patent is distinguishable from the present invention because the display is not provided in locations exterior to the interior of the automobile.
While the majority of the prior art relates to automobile coverings that are utilized to protect the hood of the car exclusively. There exists a need for a covering that protects other portions of the car. The current invention seeks to accomplish this, as well as incorporating other accessories to improve the aesthetic appeal of the automobile.